Timber piles are often used for transferring load between a building and the underlying earth when soil load bearing pressures are low or unsuitable for building purposes. Because the timber piles are constructed from trees, the length of a particular timber pile is necessarily limited by the height of the tree from which it is constructed. Typically, when timber piles are needed to transfer loads, the length of piling required is far greater than the length of a single timber pile. Therefore, timber piles must be connected or spliced together in order to achieve a desired pile length.
The inventor recently published Statutory Invention Registration H2080 on a timber pile connector. The timber pile connector of SR H2080 has a cylindrical splicing element, a pair of opposing horizontal slots passing through the splicing element, and a penetration limiting member passing through the slots. The first and second ends of the penetration limiting member extend beyond the outer diameter of the splicing element, are bent against the outer surface of the splicing element, and are fixedly welded to the splicing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,206 (Moore) discloses a splicing means for connecting wooden piles end-to-end to form a long pile for the transfer of pile loads to a lower stronger ground. The splicer of Moore provides a plate-like, substantially horizontal element adapted to lie between adjacent pile ends. Optional epoxy glue between the upper and lower surfaces can be provided between the element and the upper and lower piles. A central upright dowel member extends above and below the plate-like element driven into each pile element respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,834 discloses another design for a splicing device. Like the design in the 3,802,206 patent, the splicing device includes a central spike design to penetrate the upper and lower timber pilings. However, the device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,834 is designed to fit around the periphery of the two mated timber pilings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,244 discloses a splice element for two wooden utility poles. The splice element is attached to the flatten top of an existing pole. A projecting center shaft extends from the bracket to be received within mating center bores provided in the utility pole, a wooden extension pole or both. Threaded fasteners and metal straps complete the interconnection between the existing pole and the extension pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,347 (Gillen) discloses a composite timber pile system. A cylindrical splicing element is employed in conjunction with a displaceable leveling material to effectively transfer pile load across uneven pile surfaces. Gillen uses concave indexing dimples to limit the depth of penetration of the splicing element into the upper and lower timber piles. Gillen is incorporated herein by reference.
Timber pile connectors are used in large quantities and remain buried in the timber piling after use, i.e. they are not reused. Because they are relatively large and heavy items, timber pile connectors conventionally have not been mass produced, but instead are manufactured by hand, and often at a location near to the place where the timber pile connectors will be used. Consequently, any increased efficiencies in production of timber pile connectors will lead to significant cost savings.